Exhaust turbines find use in turbocharging and turbocompounding of internal combustion engines. With respect to turbocharging, an exhaust turbine is typically coupled mechanically via a shaft to an intake air compressor. With respect to turbocompounding, a conventional turbocharger is typically used in conjunction with an additional exhaust turbine where a mechanical or hydraulic linkage exists between the additional exhaust turbine and a crankshaft. Various exemplary technologies disclosed herein use and/or control an exhaust turbine for generation of electricity. In turn, such electricity may be directed to a power storage, an electric motor, etc.